1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lens cap of a camera or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Among conventional lens caps, there is one in which two diametrically slidable sliding members are provided on a disc-shaped cap body and these sliding members are biased by a biasing member in the directions in which they are extended outwardly of the cap body. Connecting portions to be coupled to the connecting portion of the inner periphery of a rim formed at the end of a camera lens barrel are formed at the ends of the sliding members. The operator inwardly presses the sliding members by his thumb and index finger against a biasing force and directly disposes this lens cap on the front face of the lens barrel of the camera, and then releases the sliding members, whereby the operator can mount this lens cap on the end of the lens barrel. That is, upon release of the sliding members, the sliding members are slid outwardly by the biasing force, so that the connecting portions formed on the end faces of the sliding members are engaged with the connecting portion provided on the inner peripheral surface of the rim of the end of the lens barrel, whereby the lens cap is mounted on the lens barrel. This lens cap may be removed from the lens barrel by a procedure reverse to the above-described procedure. In a state wherein such lens cap has been removed and is left as it is, each sliding member being extended from the lens cap body by the biasing force must be limited (otherwise, the lens cap would be disjointed). The above-described conventional cap has engaging portions on two sliding members, respectively, and also has two engaging portions at the positions of the cap body which are opposed to said engaging portions. By the engagement between the engaging portion of one of the sliding members and one of the engaging portions of the cap body and the engagement between the engaging portion of the other sliding member and the other engaging portion of the cap body, the outward extension of the respective sliding members has been limited. That is, four engaging portions had to be provided and this has led to a complex construction.